Those Damn Brown Eyes
by AnotherEvilRegal
Summary: Just a quick fluffy one shot! Enjoy! (now a series rated M just in case)
1. Those Damn Brown Eyes

Author's Note

Hey peeps how goes it! I've been in a shitty mood which is why I haven't updated _Who Would've Thought_ so I decided to write a fluffy AU one shot to see if it could make me feel better!

Hope you enjoy!

SWAN QUEEN

Emma Swan was in a rush to get to her first day working as an art teacher at Storybrooke elementry school as she had slept in that morning. She was tucking her blouse into her pants while running out the door.

"Bye Emma! Have a good day at work!" Ruby, her roomate, called when she saw Emma leaving, and she heard a faint "Later Rubes!" come from the closing door.

SWAN QUEEN

Regina Mills was trying to get her son Henry to co-operate with her and get ready for school.

"Henry please sweetie just get ready! I have a meeting in _one hour_!

"But I don't wanna go momma!" Henry cried.

"Why baby?" _He always wants to go to school, what's going on?_ Regina thought, worring now.

"Cause...the big kids make fun of me..." the still crying boy looked down at his feet, ashamed.

"What?" now his mother was worried _and_ furious, "Why do they make fun of you Henry?"

"...cause I don't has a daddy..." _Oh no...Henry_.

"Oh sweetie...what do they say?"

"They calls me bad names...and you bad names too. Like um..." the boy wasn't sure if he should say these bad words to his mother.

"It's okay sweetie, you can tell me and say those words this once."

"They...they calls me a..." he scrunched his face in thought, "a badturd? And they calls you a whore and a...a dyke?" _Oh my God..._ "What do those things mean momma?"

"They're just horrible _horrible _things sweetie. Please promise me you don't say those words?"

"Okay momma."

"Listen, why don't I get you to school, and I'll talk to your teachers and let them know and if anything happens, they can call me and I'll come get you?"

"Umm...okay momma. Pwomise you come get me if they is mean?"

Regina held out her pinky, "Promise."

SWAN QUEEN

After taking Henry to school and talking to his teachers about the bullying, Regina started walking back to the parking lot when she walked into a beautiful blonde woman who had spilt her coffee all over her.

"Oh shit!" the blonde exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!"

"I..it's fine dear, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Neither was I! God I'm so stupid I...it's my first day working here and I'm soooo late and I just...God I'm so sorry! Can I give you money for dry cleaning?" _Wow...those damn brown eyes._ Emma thought, just now fully noticing how beautiful the brunette woman was, but wow those eyes!

"No it's fine dear really. I'm sure I can get this stain right out." _I hope, this is my favourite shirt, but to be honest she's too adorable to be mad at her._

"Well I gotta make this up to you somehow." _Fuck it...YOLO right? That's what the kids are saying these days right? Not that I get why._ "Can I...maybe take you to dinner sometime?" Emma asked through a blush.

Regina chuckled and smiled and the blondes' nervousness. "Well if I get your name then yes...you can take me to dinner."

_Oh yeah your name Swan._ "Oh yeah sorry hehe." the blonde stuck out her hand, "Emma Swan."

_Emma...so beautiful,_ Regina took her hand and shook it, "Regina Mills."

"Well _Regina Mills_," _Wow...that name, _"would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

Regina chuckled again, "Yes _Emma Swan_ I would."

SWAN QUEEN

_1 month later_

Emma and Regina collapsed onto Regina's bed, completely spent from their night of love and passion.

They turned to look at each other and Emma spoke while playing with Regina's hair, "Y'know what really drawed me to you..." she said absentmindedly.

"Hmm? What's that dear?" Regina asked contently.

"Those damn brown eyes." Emma told her.

"My damn brown eyes?"

"Yup. As soon as I looked into them, I knew that I wanted to be with you...always. I get lost in them so easily it scares me. I love you Regina."

"I love you too Emma, and I get lost in your damn _green_ eyes it scares me..."

The two chuckled and kissed once more before cuddling up and drifting off to sleep.

SWAN QUEEN

Soooooo first one shot hypeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xD

So was my first attempt good? Or nah? Let me know!

Tumblr - _anotherevilregal21_

Reviews etc are hugely appreciated! C


	2. Two Is Better Than One

Author's Note

Ask and you shall recieve! I got a suggestion in the reviews to make this a two shot where our lovely ladies are married and all that good fluffly stuff.

If this goes as well as the last one, should I make this into a series? Would you be interested in something like that? Let me know!

So here is part two! Enjoy!

SWAN QUEEN

_Two Is Better Than One_

_Five months later_

Emma and Henry were in Henry's room playing with the Lego's he got for his birthday a few days ago, when Emma had a question for the boy.

"Henry, can I ask you something?"

His eyes lit up, he adored Emma and would do anything to help her out, "Yeah! What is it Emma!"

"What would you say if I told you I uh...wanted to marry your mom?"

Henry jumped into Emma's arms, "I would love it very much Emma! Then you could be my mommy too! We could be a family!"

"I uh...yeah kid sure. So it's okay with you if I ask her to marry me?"

"YEAH! I love you Emma." Henry told her with nothing but love in his voice as he latched his arms around her neck to hold her close.

"I..I love you too kid."

SWAN QUEEN

_A few hours later_

Kathryn had just picked Henry up and Emma had just finished setting everything up for tonight.

"Okay let's see...candles, check, rose petals...check...din-" she was cut off by the sound of the front door closing.

"Emma? Henry?" _Regina! Crap she's early!_ "I'm home! Where are you?!"

Regina was looking in the living room so Emma quietly walked up to her and wrapped her arms around the love of her lives waist.

"Hey baby." the blonde said huskily into the older womans ear.

"Oh God Emma, you scared me."

Emma chuckled, "Sorry babe, how come you're home early?"

"My meeting finished earlier than I expected. Where's Henry?"

"Kat just picked him up, I figured we could have some time alone tonight."

Regina hummed her approval, "That's sounds amazing Em." she sniffed when she started to smell the dinner. "Is that...my lasanga?"

"Yup, I found the recipe in a drawer in your study, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Is that okay?"

Regina giggled, "Yes dear, as long as you followed each step correctly and don't give us both food poisning then I'm sure it's fine."

They were both laughing now as Emma said, "Come on asshole, let's eat."

SWAN QUEEN

After dinner, Emma and Regina were kissing their way up the stairs to their bedroom, and when Regina opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Emma." she whispered.

The bed and part of the floor were covered in rose petals, there were candles surrounding the room, on safe places of course, Emma walked over to the radio they had and soft romantic music started to play. Then, the most important detail of the whole night...the small velvet box right in the middle of the bed.

"Emma...is that..what I think it is?" tears started to form in Regina's eyes.

"Yeah," Emma walked over to the bed and picked up the box. "Yeah it is."

She walked over to Regina, bent down on one knee and began the speech she had thought up this afternoon.

"Regina, I love you so, so much. I never thought I could meet someone who could change my life for the better, let alone someone I could love. You and Henry...you made me whole and I never want to be without either of you ever again. So," she opened the box to reveal a simple ring, the band was gold with a small diamond on it, it was simple, but Emma loved it, and she hoped Regina did too, "Regina Mills, would you do me the greatest honor ever, and become my wife?"

"Oh my God Emma!" Regina kneeled down to meet Emma and kissed her passionately. "Of course, I'll marry you baby."

They giggled happily through their tears of joy and Emma placed the ring on Regina's finger. "Perfect fit." Emma said excitedly.

"It's so beautiful Emma. I love it, I love _you!_"

The two spent the rest of the night making the most passionate love they had ever made.

SWAN QUEEN

_One month later_

Emma sat in her changing room, Ruby doing the finishing touches on her hair and make up.

"So, you ready for this Em?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"I've never been more ready for anything Rubes." Emma told her confidently. "And thank you, for agreeing to...give me away."

"Hey, you and me, we're practically sisters okay? You know I'd do anything for you Emma."

Emma got up and hugged Ruby tightly.

"Em! You're gonna ruin the dresses!"

Emma pulled back quickly, "Right! Yeah! Sorry."

The two laughed as they waited for the signal for when Regina was down the aisle.

SWAN QUEEN

Regina and Kathryn stood at the door of their dressing room, ready to walk Regina down the aisle.

"Ready 'Gina?"

"Of course Kat, I love Emma so much, I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life."

"Okay then, let's do this thing!" Regina thought Kathryn was more excited than anyone about this wedding.

"Kat wait, before we go out there, I just want to thank you. Thank you for helping me with Henry and for giving me away and...just, thank you Kathryn, for everything. I love you."

"God damnit Regina, you're gonna make me ruin my make up!" they laughed for a second. "Really though, you don't have to thank me, I love you too Regina."

SWAN QUEEN

After the wedding, everyone went to Granny's diner for the reception. Henry asked if he could do a speech because he was Regina's best man.

"Hi everyone! I wanna do a speech thingy for my momma and my new mommy Emma!"

Everyone laughed and awed at how cute and excited Henry was.

"Before me and momma met mommy, I got bullied by big kids cause I didn't have a daddy, but momma and my aunt Kat, she's the pretty one there," Henry pointed to Kathryn and she blushed, "they always said that it doesn't matter if I have a daddy cause momma loves me _this _much!" he held out his arms as wide as they could go, "And now, I has two mommy's and that's _way_ better than a mommy and daddy or just a mommy, cause now they loves me _this much and more! _So I'm happy I got two momma's now, cause two is _way_ better than one."

Emma and Regina ran up to Henry and pulled him in for huge hugs and kisses.

"We do love you so much Henry." Regina told the boy.

"Yeah kid," Emma agreed, "We love you more than anything!"

"I know, I loves you too!"

The rest of the night the family and their friends had, "the best party ever!", as Kathryn called it.

At around eleven pm though, it was time for Emma and Regina to go to their hotel, and go off on their honeymoon the next day.

The limo had pulled up and the newlyweds were saying goodbye to their son, who was somehow still awake, "Bye sweetie, we'll miss you so _so _much!" Regina told him as she pulled him into a tight hug and peppered kisses on his chubby little face.

"I'll miss you too momma!"

It was Emma's turn to say goodbye, "You take care of aunt Kathryn and aunt Ruby okay buddy? We'll miss you but we'll be back before you know it okay?!"

"Okay mommy, I love you!" Henry shouted over everyone cheering and throwing white rose petals at the brides.

"We love you too Henry!" the women shouted as the got into the limo, the first step of the rest of their married lives together.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

Sweetness overload! I may have to check my bloodsugar, how bout you?

Anyway I hope you enjoyed, let me know!

Should I make this into a series? Again, let me know!

Hit me up on Tumblr for updates, etc. - _anotherevilregal21_

Hope you enjoyed, most likely be an update for _Who Would've Thought_ later tonight, so stick around for that!

Love you all! Hope you enjoyed! C

P.S - I own nothing and any and all mistakes are mine!


	3. Together, We Can Do Anything

Author's Note

Hey peeps! Welcome to part three! I have a plan to update this and WWT(_Who Would've Thought_) a day after each other. So I'll update this today, then tomorrow WWT, that sound good or nah?

Anyways! I wanna give a quick shout out to _MickeyShells23_ for the amazing support on this seires. We have talked a little over pm and they have been giving me helpful tips and suggestions etc. and I really appreciate that!

So yeah! Hope you enjoy part three!

SWAN QUEEN

_Together, We Can Do Anything_

Emma Swan-Mills carried her new wife Regina Swan-Mills bridal style,of course, into their hotel room, Regina giggling like a teenager. The brunette let out a startled yelp when Emma dropped her onto the bed and straddled her.

"Emma!" she yelled, still giggling.

"What?" Emma smiled innocently.

"You..." Regina let out a sigh, "Just kiss me."

"With pleasure." and they smiled into the kiss.

"Wait." Regina told her, pushing gently at the blonde's strong abdomen.

"What? What is it?"

"I got something for tonight." Regina told her huskily.

Emma gulped. "Uh what uh...what'd you get?"

"You'll see." Regina said as she sauntered off to the bathroom, an extra sway in her hips, leaving Emma's jaw practically on the matress.

SWAN QUEEN

About ten minutes later, Regina came out wearing the sexiest outfit with the sexiest make up Emma had ever seen.

"Woah." was all Emma could say.

(Quick A/N, I am so not good at describing outfits, lol, so just imagine a sexy outfit or look one up on Google xD)

"You like what you see dear?"

"Just get over here." the blonde practically growled.

Regina chuckled huskily and slowly walked over to the bed and, more importantly, Emma.

Emma grabbed Regina's hips and pulled her on top of her, both of them chuckling again.

"I love you so much beautiful." Emma told her new wife as she pushed a stray hair out of her face.

"I love you too idiot." and they smiled into a passionate kiss.

SWAN QUEEN

For the rest of the night the newlyweds went from hard and fast fucking, to passionatly making love.

Regina woke up first, being the big spoon as usual, Emma loved being held, although she'd never admit it. It gave her the sense of security and that there was actually someone there who wanted, needed and proected her.

The brunette peppered small kisses on her wife's shoulder, which made her stir and groan slightly.

"Mmm...'Gina."

"Yes dear?"

"...Hi."

Regina laughed, her voice still raspy from just waking up.

"Hi sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh yeah of course! Didn't I pass out last night while we were...y'know."

"Yes you did." Regina told her, still laughing.

"It's not funny!" Emma dug her face into her pillow, trying not to laugh with Regina.

"You're right dear, it's not funny. I'm sorry."

A soft grunt came from the pillow.

"Emma..." Regina started placing more kisses on Emma's bare shoulder.

Another grunt.

"Emmaaaaaa...please?"

Yet another grunt.

"Fine." so Regina started to tickle Emma.

"No...Regina!" Emma shouted through her laughter.

"Are you gonna talk to me?"

"Yes! I promise now...please! Stop tickling...me!"

"Thank you."

They were now cuddled up on the bed, Regina stroking Emma's hair softly.

"I had a dream last night..." Emma said, breaking the silence.

"A dream dear? What about?"

"Us. We had uh..." the blonde trailed off.

"We had what sweetheart?" Regina questioned lightly.

"We had a couple of kids. We had Henry and two girls. Twins." Emma told her smiling.

"Twin girls?" Regina breathed, smiling too.

"Yeah...I didn't even know I really thought about that kinda thing until my dream last night."

"I think about it too."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. All the time." Regina told her, confidently.

"Would you uh...wanna have more kids? After our honeymoon?" Emma asked.

"...Yes. But if it's okay with you, we should check with Henry first. I mean don't get me wrong, I think he'd _love_ to be a big brother, but..."

"He's a momma's boy." Emma finished for her.

"I...yes."

"We'll talk to him when we get back, but you know what Regina?"

"What Emma?"

"No matter _what_ happens, we'll get through it. You know _how_?"

"Enlighten me dear."

"Because..._together_ we can do _anything_."

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note

Sorry if it was a little short! Just wanted to have the baby talk and the actual baby and all that good stuff in separate chapters.

Hope you enjoyed!

Tumblr - _anotherevilregal21_

See you tomorrow peeps! C


	4. To Love, Honor, and Cherish

Author's Note

Hi peeeepsss so I wanna give a _huge_ thanks and shout out to _MickeyShells23_ my lovely sister for helping me out with this by writing the first part of the chapter for me! Wuv woo ducky! xD

Hope you enjoy!

SWAN QUEEN

AN: Try listening this song while reading the first part of this chapter: Turning Pages by Sleeping At Last! (Put it on repeat if you need to)

"So Mrs. Swan-Mills, what would you like to do today?" "We can to the beach, play in the ocean a little, and have fun under the sun!" Emma asks pulling Regina into her arms and kissing her while they still laid in bed in their hotel suite.

"Well Emmy, the beach sounds like fun and you could use a little tan babe."

"Hey! I'm fine the way I am!" "I got you to marry me didn't I?" Emma says with a cheeky smile.

"That you did dear, that you did!" "However, if you want to go to the beach today, we need to bathe and have breakfast before we go." "So it's time to get up baby." Says Regina as she pulls away from Emma's hold and makes her way into the bathroom. Before Emma has a chance to protest, Regina quickly adds "I'll make worth your while but you need to order breakfast".

Emma groans and falls back into the bed and playfully yells "Not fair Gigi!"

Regina fills the bath tub with the perfect temperature of water, and quickly set up cinnamon and apple scented candles and rose petals around the tub.

"Perfect!" Regina whispers to herself. Then says loud enough for Emma to hear her, "Emmy baby, are you almost done ordering breakfast yet?"

Emma walks into the bathroom, smiles at what she sees, and quietly walks up behind Regina and whispers into her ear "Yes, they said it'll be brought up to us in an hour" as she wraps her arms around Regina's waist. Emma kisses Regina's neck, nipping, and softly sucking on her pulse point. Regina shivers and turns her head to give Emma more room. "So how about that bath Mrs. Swan-Mills?" "I see you put quite the work into preparing it for us" says Emma. Regina can only groan and nod. Emma slips into the tub first and Regina following right after Emma, sitting in between Emma's legs.

"Gods, you're so perfect baby" says Emma as Regina leans back into her, pressing her back to Emma's front, and bringing Emma's arms around her body. "Only for you babe, only for you" Regina whispers back. They both lean in for a kiss, it starts off slow and sweet, and slowly builds in passion. They kiss passionately until the bath water cools.

"Emmy?" groans Regina as they pull away from the kiss to breathe. "Yes, my love?" Emma answers in a breathless voice. "Make love to me baby, I need you, please?" Regina pleads. Emma's hands travel up from Regina's belly to her breasts, kneads them in just the way that drives her gorgeous wife crazy, and quickly decides to give her wife what she needs. "Yes' Emma whispers as she peppers kisses along Regina's shoulder and neck . Emma and Regina then both stand carefully as not to slip as they walk out of the tub and back into the bedroom.

As they make their way to the bed, there is a knock at the door, and disrupts them from their love induced minds. "Room service!" is shouted by the bell boy outside the hotel suite. Emma pulls on her green silk robe that was near the bed on a chair and opens the door quickly, taking the cart of food, and chucking a tip to the bell boy, and growling a quick thank you to the bell boy. Slamming the door shut and quickly locking it, she makes her way to Regina once again.

Regina chuckles at Emma, kisses her sweetly, and says "Well someone is not hungry for once!" Emma groans, pulling off her robe, and growls out "Not hungry for food, I'm hungry for you!" Emma takes three quick strides towards Regina then places her hands on Regina's thighs, lifting her into the air, and wrapping Regina's legs on to her waist. Regina then crashes her lips against Emma's lips, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, and pulling Emma closer by her hair. Once again walking towards the bed leaving their breakfast all but forgotten.

Carefully and gently laying Regina on her back on to the bed, Emma slows down the extremely heated kiss, and climbs on top of her wife. Emma pulls back and stares into Regina's beautiful damn brown eyes. Emma sees arousal but most importantly she sees love in those swirling brown depths. Regina smiles and tucks one of Emma's messy blonde curls behind her right ear. "I love you Gigi" Emma whispers and Regina responds with a sweet and loving kiss. "I love you too baby" Regina says as they once again pull back from the kiss.

Emma then kisses down Regina's body, slowly nipping, and sucking on her wife's chest. "Mine, all mine" whispers Emma as she lavishes her each of her wife's breasts with equal attention. Regina grips Emma by her hair bringing her mouth closer to her body. Emma then kisses down to Regina's belly, swirling her tongue around Regina's navel, as one hand kneaded Regina's left breast and the other hand inched its way up Regina's right thigh.

"Baby, please?!" moaned Regina. "I need you!"

"Where do you need me babe, here?" Emma asked kissing Regina's mound.

"Mmm, a little lower dear, please!?" Regina hisses out.

"Oh, here?" Emma whispers before she licks up Regina's slit. "YES, OH GOD, YES!" yells Regina as she arches herself closer to Emma's mouth, pulling her closer to her groin by tangling her hands in Emma's messy curls, looking for friction she was so desperate for.

"You taste of apples and cinnamon" Emma says as she sucks Regina's clit into her mouth, swirls her tongue around Regina's little pearl, her left hand now kneading Regina's right breast, and her right hand massaging Regina's inner right thigh.

"God baby, you're so wet." "You're soaking up the sheets" Emma said as she worked up Regina. Emma was always amazed at how responsive Regina was to her touch and sometimes her words. They have been together since she first ran into Regina and Henry at school on Emma's first day on the job spilling her coffee all over Regina and then asking her to dinner. Then they dated for about two weeks before Emma asked Regina to be her girlfriend and then waited for another two weeks before finally taking that big step in their relationship. Ever since she and Regina were together that first time, Emma knew that their relationship was more than just a fling, and that she could never leave Regina and Henry. Not only did she fall in love with Regina but she also came to love Henry as if he were her own son and now they were a family. God she loved this woman and their son, Emma would never deny them anything if they asked, and would always do what she could for her family.

"Por favor, me amor, necesito mas!" Regina screams in Spanish as she moves her hips in sync with Emma's mouth.

"Your wish is my command, my Queen" Emma softly says as she enters Regina with two fingers and thrusts in time with her mouth on Regina. Her thrusts are slow but slowly gain speed, Emma then brings her left hand to hold Regina down. Regina throws her head back, back arching as much as she can while Emma's strong arm tries to hold her down, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Regina was so worked up that she knew it would not take much to bring her to climax, she was almost there, and with Emma multiple talents well she was pretty close.

Emma could feel how close Regina was. So she doubled her efforts, sucking Regina's pearl harshly, and sped up her thrusting as she curled her fingers inside Regina looking for that little rough patch of flesh that would send Regina tumbling down the edge of ecstasy. Emma could feel Regina squeezing her fingers, as she curled her fingers just to the right spot, Emma hit that spot a few times finally giving Regina that little push she needed to climax.

Arching her back as she came, Regina screamed "OH, DIOS, SIIII!" Continuing to thrust her hips towards Emma fingers to ride out the last of her orgasm, she pulled Emma up for a kiss, tasting herself upon her lover's lips.

"Te amo, me amor" is what Regina whispered to Emma as they rested their foreheads on one another. As They caught their breath, they rolled on to their sides, Emma pulled Regina to into a loving embrace.

"I love you too baby and mi normbre es Emma" "But you can call me god if you want!" Emma said and giggled.

Regina scoffed and gently hit Emma's shoulder. "I couldn't help it, I just lose myself when we're making love, do you fault me for loving you?" Regina asked she stared into Emma's blue green eyes that were filled with nothing but love and adoration for Regina. Still feeling self conscience Regina looks down.

Emma smoothens Regina's hair, trailing her hand down to caress Regina's check, and finally down to cup Regina's chin and make her look into Emma's eyes once again. "I can never fault you for loving me, you and Henry are my world, and I love you both more than anything in this entire universe." "Baby, you have no idea what you do to me, and the love I feel for you is beyond any words that can be used to explain just how much you mean to me." "I was just being silly, for me to make you speak Spanish during our love making is the highest complement I can ever receive, and I am so sorry for making you feel otherwise." "Te amo Regina, hoy y para simepre" With these whispered words, Emma kissed Regina softly, lovingly, trying to convey all the love that Emma had for Regina.

As they parted to take a breath, Regina whispered "I forgive you and I'll love you for always and forever." " And I do believe it is now my turn to show you just how much I love you Mrs. Swan-Mills!" As Regina said this, she rolled Emma on to her back, and Kissed her hard.

When they finally came up for air once again, Emma said "We aren't going to La Playa de las Catedrales are we?" "We're going to spend our whole honeymoon in our hotel suite." "I guess we could always just visit Spain again later."

"Me amor?"

"Si Regina?"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

SWAN QUEEN

Emma once again carried Regina bridal style, only this time, through the door of their own house. Henry ran to greet them with Regina's older sister Zelena, who was babysitting Henry, followed behind.

"Momma! Mommy!" Henry yelled as he jumped into both his mothers arms.

"Hey kid!"

"Hi sweetie, did you have fun with aunty Z?"

"Yes momma, we played games and and watched movies and had pizza and...and played games! Oh and we made a fort!" the boy, excited to have his moms back, exclaimed and Regina threw a glare at Zelena.

"Henry sweetheart, you weren't supposed to tell you mother that we had pizza and made a fort, remember." Zelena gave Regina an apologetic look.

"Come on kid, let's uh...let's go play." and Emma ran off with Henry in her arms into the living room to give Regina and Zelena room to argue...yet again.

"You let him have pizza? _And_ make a fort? In _my_ house Zelena?!"

"He's very convincing! In my defense, he wasn't supposed to say anything..."

"It doesn't ma-" Regina cut herself off, "You know what, I just got my from my honeymoon with my new wife who I love very much. So _just this once_ I'm going to let it slide."

The redhead ran into her little sisters arms. "I love you Regina!" she said in a sweet voice in an attempt to soften Regina up.

Regina just scoffed and said, "Get off Z."

"Soooooo how was the honeymoon?" Zelena asked suggestively.

"It was...amazing Z." Regina told her dreamily.

"In what way?"

"I though you were supposed to be the older sister?"

"Only by age dear, only by age."

"Whatever. Would you care to stay for dinner?" Regina asked.

"I actually happen to have a date tonight so no."

"You're going on a date?"

"Yes, not that it's really any of your business."

"Whatever, if you're going to be like that then go..." Regina faked being hurt.

"Okay. Bye Gigi!"

Regina practically growled "I told you not to call me that!"

All she heard was Zelena's laugh before the door slamming shut.

Emma wrapped her arms around her from behind, "I think Gigi is a cute nickname for you. Besides, I thought you liked it?"

"I only like it when it's you calling me it." the brunette told her blushing.

Emma kissed her wife's cheek and said, "Aw you're so cute and sweet."

"I am not!"

"Whatever Mrs Swan-Mills. Henry's hungry, let's get dinner going!"

"Yes, let's make dinner, Mrs Swan-Mills."

SWAN QUEEN

Regina had just put her homemade lasagna in the oven, and when she looked up out the window, she began to imagine Henry and his twin sisters running around playing out in the backyard.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Emma wrapped her arms around her from behind again. "What are you thinking about babe?"

Regina hummed and rested her head on her wife's shoulder. "About our babies."

"Oh yeah? And what are our babies doing?"

"Playing with Henry in the yard...tackling and tickling him."

"That sounds amazing babe. When are we gonna tell Henry about us wanting a baby though?"

"Tomorrow, at dinner or something. Let him enjoy having his mothers back home first. Besides you and I both know how much of a mommas boy Henry is, he might get a little jealous of a baby around."

"Yeah." Emma said through a chuckle, "That sounds perfect...Gigi."

The newlyweds laughed and kissed, little did they know, the boy in question was standing at the kitchen door, overhearing everything they were saying...

SWAN QUEEN

The next morning, Emma and Regina were woken up by Henry, who had insisted the come downstairs 'right this second!'. It was a little hard to take him seriously though, since he was wearing his spiderman onesie.

They walked downstairs hand in hand, wondering what Henry possibly could've wanted at 7:30 in the morning.

"Momma. Mommy. Sit." he told them when he saw them enter the living room.

"Uhh sure kid." Emma and Regina slowly sat down.

"What's this all about sweetie?"

"Mommy. You loves momma?"

"Yeah kid, I really love her."

"And momma. You loves mommy?"

"Yes dear, I love her so much."

"Then I wants a baby."

Now they were slightly confused.

"Uhhh." was all Emma could manage.

"Dear what...what do you mean that you _want_ a baby?" Regina questioned.

"Momma says when two people loves each others they gets to have a baby. You loves each other so you gets to have a baby and I wanna be a big brother and have a baby sister."

All his mothers could do was blink. Of all the things Henry has ever said to them, not matter how crazy and adorable, he has never _ever_ made them speechless. Until now.

"He heard us." Regina told Emma confidently.

"Wait what? How could he have heard us?"

Henry was giggling at them. "You said last night I might get sad if you has another baby, I just wanted to tell you that I won't! I was gonna ask for a sister for my birthday anyways." he finished like wishing for a sister for his birthday was the most casual thing in the world.

They all laughed and continued to talk about the baby and what would happen if Regina were to get pregnant. They had decided it would be Regina to get pregnant, if possible, because she had always wanted to experience pregnency. She had adopted Henry because she had said if she were to get pregnant, it would be with someone she loved.

"Can we call the baby Captain America?" Henry asked, Captain America and the Avengers were his new obsession.

Emma and Regina just looked at each other and started laughing. Henry joined in shortly after, not even knowing what they were laughing at, but he was just happy his moms were happy.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Huge thanks again to my sister! Thanks for everything!

Tumblr - _anotherevilregal21_

Instagram - AnotherEvilRegal

See ya! C


	5. Time Stands Still

Author's Note

Sorry for the late update peeps!

Thanks again to my ducky for helping me write this, and for all the amazing support from her!

And thanks to you awesome people for the support also!

SWAN QUEEN

_Four months later_

Emma and Regina Swan-Mills had picked the healthiest sperm donor they could find. The donor also had blonde hair and was slightly pale so that the baby would hopefully look a little like Emma too.

Now one and a half months later, with her wife at work and their son at school, Regina Mills rushed out of bed to throw up in the toilet.

Her first instinct was to call Emma, but then she thought that it wasn't very wise to worry her wife while she was working. Then a thought came to her.

_Is this morning sickness? I mean...I've felt shitty for a few mornings now..._

With that, she rinsed out her mouth, had a quick shower and got ready to go and pick up a home pregnancy test from the pharmacy.

When she got home, Regina ran upstairs for two reasons, one, she couldn't wait to take the pregnancy test, and two, she had to vomit again.

After vomiting for a few minutes, Regina took the test she had been waiting to take for the longest month and a half of her life.

After about five minutes, the best thing she had ever seen in her life appeared on the pregnancy test stick...a plus sign indicating she was indeed pregnant. She began crying tears of joy to herself in the bathroom...this was one of the happiest days of her life.

Unbeknownst to her, her phone was constantly ringing in her purse downstairs.

SWAN QUEEN

Emma Swan-Mills was teaching her art class when the schools' secretary appeared at her door.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs Swan-Mills but, your son Henry is feeling a little under the weather and we can't get a hold of your wife."

_What the hell?_ Emma thought, _Regina _always_ answers her phone...always._ "Thank you for letting me know."

"I can wait with your class until the substitute teacher arrives if you'd like?" the secretary offered kindly.

"Thank you so much! I should get going. Be good class!" and with that she was running to go fetch Henry.

SWAN QUEEN

Emma got Henry home as fast as she could, rushing him inside and up to bed.

"Okay sweetie, you wait here and I'll go get you some nice cold water and some medicine okay?"

"Okay..." came his weak reply, "Where's momma?"

"I don't know kid, but after you take your medicine, I'll look for her okay?"

"Okay mommy."

After getting Henry some meds and settling him down a little, Emma did as she promised and searched the house for her wife.

"Regina?" she called as she went into their bedroom. "Gigi...you in here?"

Then she heard muffled cries coming from their en suite bathroom.

"Regina?" Emma asked softly as she walked into the bathroom.

She saw Regina was crying and instantly panicked.

"Regina? Baby what's wrong?" the blonde asked as she took her crying wife into her arms, still not noticing the test in her hands.

"Emmy..."

"Yeah babe? What is it?"

"I'm pregnant..."

Emma slowly pulled back from the embrace. "You are?"

Regina showed her the test, "We're going to have a baby Emma! Henry's going to be a big brother!" the brunette was now laughing happily through her tears of joy.

Emma slowly reached for the stick and looked at it...then back to Regina.

"We're gonna...have a baby..." she breathed then lifted Regina up and spun her around.

"Emma stop! I've been getting-" Regina was cut off by more vomit arising.

"Oh honey I'm sorry!"

Regina rinsed her mouth out again and Emma kissed her softly.

"No mommy! Don't kiss momma when she's sick! You'll get cooties and then I'll get more cooties and be even more sick!" Henry called from the bathroom door.

His mothers chuckled slightly at his theory. "No kid, momma doesn't have cooties."

"Well then why was she sick?" he questioned, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"Because sweetie," came Regina's voice, "I'm sick because I'm having a baby!"

Henry looked at them in thought for a second and then said, "Does that mean I'm gonna have a baby too?! I'm sick like momma so does that mean I'm gonna have a baby?!"

Regina looks to Emma knowing she's about to laugh at their son...so she casually elbows her in the ribs, "No sweetie, because momma's pregnant, she gets sick in the morning, you just have a bit of an upset stomach...you're not going to have a baby."

"Phew! I didn't wanna-" he cut himself off, cupping his mouth and running to the bathroom to vomit again.

"I'll go check on him...we're gonna have a baby..." Emma whispered, and Regina cupped her cheek.

"We'll celebrate later dear, now go check on our son."

SWAN QUEEN

"He's finally asleep!" Emma said as she walked into her and Regina's bedroom and stripped down to her boy shorts and tank top.

"Is his fever down?" Regina asked as she pulled the covers up for Emma to get into bed with her.

"Yeah, I gave him Children's Tylenol, and took his temperature and he was fine." Emma answered as she crawled into bed and pulled Regina into her arms. The blonde then ran her fingers through her wife's hair, humming "A Thousand years" by Christina Perri which was their first dance as a married couple.

"Me amor?" Regina purred as she cuddled and nuzzled into Emma, bringing her hand that was on Emma's waist up under Emma's shirt, rubbing small circles and then raking her nails across Emma's belly.

"Si carino?" Emma responded in Spanish knowing how much it drove Regina crazy.

Regina shivered, moving her hand up towards Emma's breast, and began to gently squeeze and knead her breast. "It's time to celebrate Emmy, I want to show you how much I love you, and how happy I am to be having a baby with you and expanding our family." "Don't you want to show me how much you love me, babe?"

"More than you'll know my love, more than you'll ever know" whimpered Emma as she let her own hands trail up and down Regina's body. "But we do this together" Emma gasped out as Regina traced over the lacy waist line of Emma's boy shorts.

"Together" agreed Regina as she hooked her thumbs around Emma's underwear and pulled them down Emma's tone long gorgeous legs kissing her way down as she went. Emma quickly took off her tank top throwing it on the floor on her side of the bed.

Regina stripped off her deep purple night gown and underwear, making a show of it for Emma, making Emma want her all the more. Regina then crawled onto the bed and then over to Emma who sat against the headboard. Regina then straddled Emma and leaned down to kiss her. As their lips met, Emma groaned at how Regina positioned herself just right so that their centers met, and began to grind down on Emma. They kissed passionately, showing all their love for one another, and were so thankful that they would be blessed with another beautiful child.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, holding her close, gently placing a kiss upon Regina's neck, and making her way down to Regina's supple breasts. Emma sensually raises one hand up Regina's body to knead her left breast, while taking a hardened nipple into her wet and hot mouth, Emma gently bit down causing Regina to moan softly. Regina's breasts had always been sensitive, now due to the pregnancy they were more sensitive than ever. As Emma began to suckle Regina's right breast, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, and tugged on Emma's blonde locks. With Regina tugging on Emma's hair, the blonde groaned, sending shocks straight to Regina's core. Regina increased her slowly rocking to a moderate pace, leading her wife and herself towards the edge, making both women pant but still try to keep from waking their sleeping son.

"Oh God, baby!" Regina panted out.

"I love you, Gigi!" Emma said in a breathy voice.

"I love you too!" Regina replied, feeling a coiling in the pit of her stomach, Regina knew she close.

"Baby, I need more, please!" Emma pleaded, also feeling a coiling in the pit of her stomach, but still not quite there yet.

"Lo que tu quieres" Regina whispered into Emma's ear, sliding one hand down to Emma's womanhood, and entering her wife. Regina moved her fingers in sync with her grinding, Emma thrusting up to meet Regina's every move, and also taking her hand from Regina's breast and entering Regina as well.

"So close Emmy, almost there!"

"Just a little bit more baby, wait for me, I wanna cum together..."

"Hurry, please!" As Regina said this. she speed up her grinding, causing a very delicious friction between both of their centers and sending jolts of pleasure to both their bundles of nerves.

"Almost there, I'm gonna cum baby, cum with me!" Emma nearly screamed but it was swallowed by Regina as she leaned in and kissed the blonde. Regina and Emma then came together, grinding gently still riding out their orgasms, finally kissing lovingly to express their love and adoration for one another.

"Gigi, look at me baby" Emma said after they finally parted for some air.

"Si me amor?" Regina said as she looked down to meet Emma's eyes, cupping one of Emma's cheeks with her hand, caressing the other cheek with her other hand.

"Te amo carino' Emma said as she leaned back and laid both of them down, with Regina on top of her, and her arms wrapped around her wife's waist.

Regina laid her head on Emma's chest, hearing Emma's strong heart beat, and sighing in happiness. "I love you too, though, I must say dear, hearing you speak Spanish is quite endearing!"

"Well I learned a few things from you, not much, but just some basic words" Emma responded with a smile.

"You know, I could teach you to speak more if you'd like?" Regina said as she nuzzled into Emma's neck once again, placing a quick sweet kiss.

"I wouldn't mind, then now I'd be able to understand what you and Henry are always giggling about when I hear you two speak in Spanish." Emma chuckled, rubbing small circles on Regina's lower back.

"It's nothing bad dear, just a little surprise Henry has planned for you, and is just really excited about it!" Regina said as she thought about the surprise and hopped Emma would love it.

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure I'll love it!" "If our son and you worked so hard on it, I'm positive that it'll be the best surprise in the world!" "I mean, come on, it's from you and Henry!" Emma gushed excitedly! Emma still couldn't believe how lucky she was, she had a wonderful son, a gorgeous and intelligent wife, and now she and her family were preparing to add a new baby into their happy little family. She knew regardless of anything that she'd love Henry's and Regina's surprise, she'd never take any of them for granted, and appreciate even the smallest of tokens from them. Emma hugged Regina closer, reaching to play with Regina's shoulder length hair, and once again began humming her and Regina's song.

"Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave." "I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. "Every breath, every hour has come to do this." "One step closer." Emma quietly sang to Regina as they both finally drifted off to sleep.

SWAN QUEEN

The next morning Emma was not actually woken up by Henry jumping on her and Regina, but by Regina herself, her morning sickness deciding to kick in at 5:30 in the morning.

_God even Henry let's us sleep in on weekends...this morning sickness is gonna be a bitch to all of us..._

"Mommy?" came Henry's small and groggy voice from the bedroom door.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Emma asked as she lifted Henry onto her knee.

"Momma's sick. She woke me up." the boy told her, playing with his mothers' hair and nuzzling her neck.

"Aw I'm sorry kid, but momma can't help it. She's gonna get sick in the morning for a little while."

"Well why?" Henry questioned curiously.

"Just because of the baby...she'll be fine soon though." _and very _very _hormonal...meaning she'll be horny...I think I'm okay with that._

Emma was pulled from her thoughts when Regina appeared from the bathroom.

"Sorry dears, did I wake you?" Regina looked at them apologeticaly.

"Yeah," Emma told her, "but it's okay because that means we get to go back to sleep for a few hours together, the three of us."

Henry's eyes lit up, "Yay!" he exclaimed as he crawled to the middle of the bed, his eyes fluttering shut, falling back to sleep.

Emma and Regina giggled at their son, before Emma asked, "Are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine sweetheart. This is going to take some getting used to though."

Emma led her wife back to bed and bent down to hold her hand while she said, "Just remember, together we can do anything." and she kissed Regina's forehead.

Regina hummed contently, "I love you Emmy."

"I love you too Gigi."

SWAN QUEEN

Later that morning Regina was still asleep so Emma took Henry to Granny's for some breakfast, they would take some home for Regina too.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Henry?" Emma asked looking up from her pancakes.

"Can we go to the park later?"

"Of course Henry."

"Okay...Mommy?"

Emma chuckled, "Yes Henry?"

Henry suddenly looked sad, "...are you gonna love the baby more than me?"

Emma grabbed his hand quickly to reassure him, "Henry listen to me. Your momma and I love you very _very_ much. This baby is _not_ going to change that. We will love you _and_ the baby equally. Okay?"

"Okay..." he didn't look to convinced, Henry was always a mommas boy. He love his mommy to pieces but he was most definitely a mommas boy. He wanted Regina all to himself, _but when he meets his new brother or sister...that's gonna change. _Emma thought.

"Okay...now, why don't we go get some breakfast home to momma, then we see if she'll come to the park with us?"

Henry's eyes lit up again, "Yeah!" he rushed out of the booth and grabbed Emma's hand, "Come on mommy!"

"Okay kid, I'm coming!"

SWAN QUEEN

The Swan-Mills family did spend the rest of the day at the park, then had a movie night in their pj's and Regina even let them have a little junk food, _The Avengers_ being movie of choice by Henry.

Henry and Regina both fell asleep before the movie ended so Emma picked Henry up off the couch and took him to bed, then went back to carry Regina bridal style to bed. When Emma lifted her wife, the brunette instinctively wrapped her arms around her wife.

The teacher gently placed her wife down on their bed and kissed her forehead, then went down to kiss her stomach.

"We're gonna love you so much..." she whispered, and went to snuggle in bed with Regina.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

I own not a thing!

Thanks again to ducky!

Ducky - _MickeyShells23_

Tumblr - _anotherevilregal21_

Instagram - AnotherEvilRegal

Hope you enjoyed! C


	6. To Us

Author's Note

Hey peeps! Sooooooooo what's the sex of the baby? Or is there only one? Hmmm?

Sorry...I'm strange...

Thanks again for all the incredible support! I love you all!

SWAN QUEEN

_4 Months Later_

Regina had hit her four month mark in her pregnancy and, other than her bump starting to show, her sex drive had certainly increased...and she was jumping Emma any chance she could.

In fact they were in the kitchen making out when Henry decided to make his presence known. Luckily he was looking through a book of baby names. Henry was desperate to pick the name of his sibling.

"Momma! Mommy! Look at these names I found!"

The women jumped apart so quickly Emma actually felt a little dizzy.

"Okay dear," Regina said, "let's see."

"Okay, boys names first!"

"Let's hear 'em kid!"

"Timmy?"

His mothers just shook their heads.

"Jacob?"

"That's okay, right babe?" Emma looked to Regina.

"Yes. It is actually. Good pick dear." Regina told Henry sincerely.

"Okay cool, a have some more! Nathan?"

"That's good too Henry!" Emma told him.

Regina nodded her agreement, Henry's eyes lit up, happy that his mothers like his choices.

"Great! I wanna do the girls names now!"

Emma and Regina looked at each other knowingly. Both women always talked about having a girl...or maybe more than one.

"Henryetta?"

Emma laughed and Regina slapped the blonde's arm. "That's sweet honey."

"Yeah kid...real sweet."

"Thanks! How 'bout Alexandra?"

"Wow, that's actually pretty good kid!"

"Good pick Henry."

"Sarah?"

The two shrugged, it was a nice name but...not _right_ for them.

"Amelia?"

Emma's heart skipped a beat and tears began to from in Regina's eyes...

"That's..." Regina couldn't even finish her sentence.

"That's beautiful Henry..." Emma breathed, finishing for her wife.

"Thanks! I gots one more?"

His moms nodded.

"Savannah."

Regina gasped as more tears formed.

"Henry...those last two names are...they're perfect!"

"Yeah kid...what made you like those ones?"

"I dunno...I just thought they were pretty!"

They all laughed and Emma scooped Henry up into her arms and the all shared a group hug.

SWAN QUEEN

Later that night, after some...okay a lot of lovemaking, Emma held Regina in her arms, stroking her hair lightly.

"Those names Henry picked..." Regina started...

"Are perfect..." Emma finished.

"But...Which do we pick?"

"I have an idea...why don't we use both?"

"...I'm sorry dear, you've lost me..."

"I mean, we see what the baby looks like when she's born-"

Regina cut her wife off, "Emma," she sighed, "we don't even know if we're having a girl."

"Gigi...I'm so sure that this baby," Emma placed her hand on her wives stomach for emphasis, "_our_ baby, will be the little girl we always dreamt about...So when _she_ is born, we see what she looks like and then decide her first name, _but_ her middle name can be the name we don't pick...sound good?"

When the blonde only got silence, she sat up to look at Regina...she was crying.

"Hey," Emma whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Part hormones...part tears of joy..." Regina sat up to look into her wives eyes. "Emma that...that's perfect...you're perfect...I love you so much."

They shared a sweet, tender kiss before Emma said, "I love you to Regina...always."

SWAN QUEEN

The next day, Henry was staying with Kathryn and Emma and Regina went to the hospital for Regina's sonogram.

"So ladies," Doctor Whale began, "Would you like to know the sex of your babies?"

"Bab_ies_?"

"There's more than one?"

Regina then Emma exclaimed at the same time.

Whale chuckled, "Yes babies and yes more than one. You ladies are having twins."

"Twins?" Regina breathed.

"Would you care to know the sex?"

Emma and Regina looked to each other and nodded.

"Girls. You Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills, are having twin girls."

"Twin girls..." Regina breathed again.

"Just like we always wanted..." Emma went after her.

"I'll give you two a minute while I go print this off for you."

"Oh could you make two copies?" Emma asked, "Henry wants one for himself."

"Of course," Whale nodded, "Congrats by the way." He smiled as he left.

"Twin girls babe..." Emma whispered to Regina when they were alone.

"We can use both names now..."

"Amelia and Savannah Swan-Mills...sounds-"

"Perfect."

"Yeah...perfect."

SWAN QUEEN

After dinner, Emma and Regina told Henry, Kathryn and Ruby that they were having twin girls. Needless to say, Henry was over the moon. As were Kat and Ruby.

They all celebrated for the rest of the night but, come around ten o'clock, Henry was requesting to go to bed, so Kathryn and Ruby made their leave, Emma walking tham out and Regina taking the boy to bed.

After tucking him in and kissing his forehead, Regina was just about to leave and let Henry sleep when her son asked, "Momma...what names are you and mommy gonna pick?"

"Well sweetheart...we picked two that you suggested."

Henry's tired eyes lit up. "Really!"

"Yes really. We decided to go with Amelia and Savannah."

"Those were my favourite..."

Then he fell asleep and Regina whispered, "I thought as much."

SWAN QUEEN

Walking back downstairs, Regina was greeted with Emma holding out a glass of water, a beer in hand for herself.

"What's this?" Regina asked, smirking.

"A toast." Emma told her, confidently.

"A toast dear?"

"Yes. A toast to you and me...being so amazing in bed that we were able to make two little girls, just like we wanted..."

Regina chuckled, "Well then...to us."

"To us."

And with that, Emma and Regina clinked glasses, kissed tenderly and made their way to bed, dreaming of their growing family.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

Soooooooooooo good or nah? Let me know!

Reviews etc are hugely appreciated!

Ducky - _MickeyShells23_

Tumblr - _anotherevilregal21_

Instagram - _AnotherEvilRegal_

I love you all! :3


	7. The Journey Begins

Author's Note

Sorry for the wait everyone! I've just been pretty busy, hopefully you're all still here! :) :3

I hadn't really planned on writing tonight but I got bored and just decided to write...so yeah xD

I hope you all enjoy this random update :3

SWAN QUEEN

_5 months later_

After nine months of strange cravings, pickle dipped in peanut butter...well pretty much everything dipped in peanut butter, Regina Swan-Mills had finally hit her final stage of pregnancy.

She didn't know why she was happiest, happy to meet her and Emma's little girls, happy to be able to cuddle her wife in bed again, happy to be _done_ with all the peanut butter...but also _very_ happy to be able to make love to Emma again.

Henry was also ecstatic. He couldn't wait to meet his sisters, he talked to them at nights, talked to them about how he was going to be the best big brother in the world and how he was always going to look out for them.

Emma though? She was the happiest anyone had ever seen her, including Regina.

While Regina 'slept' Emma would speak to the twins growing inside her wife of how they would _always_ love them no matter what happened between any of the family. She would tell the girls of how their mothers met, their first date, how Emma proposed, just about anything really. All while she thought Regina was asleep. The brunette would often wake to the feeling of the babies kicking because Emma was still there, draped across her lower abdomen, grabbing on for dear life never wanting to let go because...well that's what she wanted, to never let go. Never let go of Regina, or Henry or anyone in their family _ever_.

Tonight though, on Monday May 18th 2015 at 11:00pm(A/N couldn't think of a date so...deal with it xD),Regina Swan-Mills woke up with a screaming pain in her stomach and lower abdomen.

"Emma...Emma wake up." she shook the blonde vigorously, desperate to wake the heavy sleeping woman up.

Emma finally grumbled, "Regina...you pissed the bed again..."

"Actually _sweetheart_ your children would like to make their presence known."

That woke Emma up.

"Wait what?! It's happening?! The girls are coming?!"

"Yes Emma! Now help me out of bed...and call Kat, she said she'd come take care of Henry when this happened."

"Right...help you, call Kathryn, get the bag...let's go have a baby...baby." Emma winked at her wife, but Regina was having none of it.

"Now is not the time for sarcasm Emma...now hurry the _fuck_ up before I hit you!"

"Sorry Gina!"

SWAN QUEEN

"OH FUCK! EMMA I HATE YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH RIGHT NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW OUCH!" Regina had been screaming things like this at Emma for a while now...she was in a world of pain.

"I know sweetie, I love you too, now just a couple more pushes, then we'll meet our first baby girl!"

"She's right Regina," Doctor Lewis, their doctor had told them, she continued, "Just one more push!"

"Emma...this is never happening again..." Regina said breathily, preparing to push once more.

"Shhh it's gonna be okay honey." Emma told her wife, kissing her forehead.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a cry, a baby cry to be exact.

"Here she is!" Dr Lewis exclaimed and Emma went to take the baby, "Your first baby girl."

"Emma...is, is she okay?" Regina asked worriedly.

"She's...god she's perfect Regina!" Emma breathed.

"Hate to break up the moment ladies but, Regina, you're going to have to keep pushing so you can meet the next baby."

Once again, the sound of a crying baby was heard, and, after being cleaned of course, the babies were handed to Emma to take to Regina.

"Look 'Gina...they're so tiny..." Emma marvled in the twins.

"Do you have names for them?" Dr Lewis asked politely.

Emma handed one baby to Regina, and kept another in her own arms.

"Emma..." Regina looked to the blonde, "I think this one should be Savannah."

Emma looked to the baby, "Yeah...I guess that makes this little one...Amelia."

Amelia was like Regina, a tuft of brown hair on her tiny little head, and she was very petite.

Savannah was like Emma, a tiny head full of blonde hair, not as petite as her twin.

Savannah and Amelia Alexandra Swan-Mills were born at 3:35 am, on Tuesday May 19th 2015.(A/N the date and time I wrote this part ;) xD)

SWAN QUEEN

Later that day, Henry came sprinting into Regina's hospital room, dying to see his sisters.

"Where are they momma?! I wanna see the babies!" he was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Shh Henry," Regina moved slightly to show him the girls, "they're sleeping. They've had a very busy day." she smiled at Amelia and Savannah and then back to Henry.

"What's their names momma?" Henry shout-whispered and Regina chuckled.

"This," she moved her again to show Henry properly, "is Amelia Alexandra, and this...is Savannah."

"Wow..." Henry was facinated.

"You wanna hold 'em kid?" Emma suddenly appeared at the door, back from getting Regina and herself some food.

"Can I!?"

Regina chuckled again, "Of course dear."

Emma took Amelia to give to Henry, while Regina kept hold of Savannah, Henry's arms were still too little to hold both girls at once.

Amelia stirred slightly when Emma lifted her but instantly settled when she was placed in Henry's arms, "I think she like you Henry." Emma told him.

"Really?" he breathed, staring at his new sister like she was the most amazing thing in the whole world.

"Well who wouldn't like my little prince?" Regina smiled.

The family laughed and joked for the rest of the day until it was time to take Henry home.

"When can you and the girls come home momma?" Henry looked like a little sad puppy, just like Emma when she wanted something...

"Soon dear, I promise." Regina smiled at her son and kissed his forehead before he rubbed his eyes and Emma picked him up.

"You sure you'll be okay alone tonight? I can take Henry to Kat's if you want me to stay?"

Regina smiled at her wife, "Emma, I told you, the girls and I will be just fine. Go home, get some sleep...and take a shower." she winked at the blonde, "And take care of our son. Just come see us tomorrow."

"Of course babe. We'll se you tomorrow."

"Make sure you do dear because, this is where the journey begins..."

They shared a passionate kiss before Emma left, a sleeping Henry in her arms.

SWAN QUEEN

So peeps! There you have it! Should I continue? If so, what should I do next? Let me know!

I love you all and thank you so much for the continued support on both my stories! :3

Reviews etc are HUGELY appreciated!

I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!

Ducky - _MickeyShells23_

Tumblr - _anotherevilregal21_

Instagram - _AnotherEvilRegal _

PS I own nothing and any and all mistakes are indeed my own! :3


	8. The Cabin

Author's Note

So please excuse my knowledge on babies...I'm a teenager therefore have very little knowledge sooooo yeah...bare with me on that one!

P.S I own absolutely nothing and any and all mistakes are my own.

SWAN QUEEN

After taking Henry home and getting him settled in bed, all Emma could think about were her wife and little girls who had just came into the world.

Emma knew she wouldn't sleep until she knew Regina and the girls were okay, so she texted her wife.

**Emma:Hey babe, can't stop think about you...are you and the girls okay? xxx**

Then Emma felt guilty because it occured to her that, after her using basically all her energy in one day, Regina might've been asleep. Then her phone buzzed.

Regina wasn't asleep.

**Regina:Emma...I told you before you and Henry left. The girls and I are just fine. Go to sleep! I love you xxx**

**Emma:Sorry I just worry about you is all. I love you too babe. Tell the girls I love them, Henry and I will be there tomorrow to see them xxx**

**Regina:I will my love. Sleep well. We love you so much xxx**

**Emma:I love you more xxx**

**Regina:Not possible. Now sleep baby, we'll see you tomorrow xxx**

Emma thought it'd be best to put her phone on the bedside table away from her so she wasn't tempted to text Regina all through the night.

About an hour or so later, Emma was still awake, and her phone buzzed once more.

**Regina: Are you awake? xxx**

Emma smiled and decided to call Regina instead.

She picked up instantly.

_"Emma?"_

"Hey babe."

_"Did I wake you?" _Regina asked worriedly.

"No baby, you didn't wake me, I was already awake."

_"Are you sure?"_

The blonde chuckled, "Positive babe, besides, I'd take you over sleep any day." she said smoothly.

_"Still the charmer."_ Regina laughed.

"Only for you baby."

_"Emma..."_

"Yeah?"

_"I...I miss you."_

Emma smiled, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I miss you too Regina. The bed's so cold without you."

There was a brief pause before Regina asked, _"...what are you wearing?"_

Emma just laughed and blushed, "Regina!"

_"What?!"_

"I am _not_ going to have phone sex with you hours after having our babies!"

_"But...Emma we haven't had sex in months!"_

Emma held in her laughter, "I know 'Gina but, when we're all settled, we'll get a babysitter and me and you can have a whole night to ourselves. Deal?"

_"...and what exactly will we do on this night Miss Swan..."_

"Regina..." Emma warned.

Regina just sighed, _"Fine! But trust me Emma...when we are eventually alone...god just you wait."_

Emma blushed and felt a shock of arousal shoot through her core...she would have to take care of that later, whether she wanted to or not.

"Regina...you're killin' me here woman!" Emma groaned.

_"In that case, I better go. I love you so much Emma...we all do. Sweet dreams Emma. See you tomorrow my love."_

"I love you too Regina, sweet dreams babe...see you tomorrow."

And with that, they couple hung up the phone...and Emma shoved her hand down her pants.

She didn't like too uh..._take care of herself_ ever since she got with Regina, but, desperate times call for desperate measures.

SWAN QUEEN

After a few more days, Regina, Amelia and Savannah finally got to come home.

The family couldn't be happier.

Especially Emma and Regina, as that meant that soon enough, they'd finally have their night alone together.

The girls had just been put down for their nap and Regina had just got them settled and was watching them contently, when Emma walked up to her and circled her arms around her wife.

Regina sighed happily and rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

"They look so peaceful." Emma whispered.

"Don't get used to it, this is probably the quietest they'll every be at this point."

"Was Henry like that?"

"Henry was up all hours demanding his mothers attention...he was never quiet and every time I left him to sleep he would start wailing...when he started talking he began screaming 'momma' at the top of his lungs. I don't think I've ever gotten so much sleep in my life when he finally let Kathryn take him to stay at her house."

"So...long story short...Henry has always been a momma's boy?"

Regina chuckled, "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

The couple left the room to go watch some television. Kathryn had taken Henry out for the day so Emma and Regina could get the babies' things sorted.

Watching TV very quickly escalated into making out.

Emma was in the middle of massaging Regina's breast when Regina said, or rather moaned, "Emma...stop."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want us to have sex yet...wait until we're alone, when we don't have to worry about the girls waking up or Kat bringing Henry home. Besides...I don't know how sensitive I'll be yet...I might be a little...sore or something."

"Emma kissed her wives cheek and snuggled into her. "Don't worry baby, we can do whatever you want, whenever you want, okay? Just talk to me."

"Okay Emma...I promise."

They kissed once more and went back to watching TV, they were interuppted with a wail coming from the baby monitor.

Regina sighed and went to stand, but Emma stopped her.

"Regina, you've been doing everything since we got home...let me take over okay?"

"But-"

"Regina...please? You're exhausted...just relax, I'll check on Savannah and Amelia, and be back in a bit okay?"

Regina sighed again and said, "Fine...call me if you need anything."

"I will," Emma kissed her wife on the forehead, "I promise."

SWAN QUEEN

_1 month later._

After a month of changing diapers, preparing bottles of formula and all that stuff...Emma and Regina were finally going to have their day alone.

Regina was prepping, more like instructing, Kathryn, telling her the girls feeding scheduals...nap times...favourite toys.

"Remember, Amelia prefers to nap before her bottle but Savannah is the opposite, she prefers to sleep after her bottle, and Savannah's favourite toy is the white horse, Amelia's is the panda bear."

"Regina, I know! You've only told me like a million times already!" Kathryn said, "Trust me, Savannah and Amelia will be fine with me."

"I-"

"Sorry Kathryn," came Emma's voice, "it's just that, it's the first night without the kids so we're a little anxious."

"I know Emma, but trust me, the girls and Henry will be perfectly fine with me. Besides, Ruby said she'd help me out." Regina gave Kathryn a look, she knew that her best friend had a thing for the younger waitress, but Regina thought she was trouble and that Kathryn deserved better.

"Well...if you're sure you'll be okay with them..."

Kat placed a hand on Emma's arm. "I'm sure Emma. You and Regina both deserve a day to just be together okay. I text you later."

Kathryn left and Emma and Regina got ready and had a walk along the beach, then a stroll through the park, then to the movies...well they watched half of a movie...Regina started getting a little frisky so they both decided to grab some take out and head home. After they ate, Emma told Regina to pack some things because they were going away to a little cabin in the woods for a coupld days. Regina was nervous to say the least, it was bad enough they were leaving the girls and Henry for one day, let alone a few more.

SWAN QUEEN

(Ducky wrote this part! Thanks!)

Arriving at the cabin that Emma rented from Ruby earlier that week, she instructed Regina to wait in the car for a bit while she made sure that everything was in order, and that Ruby did in fact help set up the cabin for a night of romance like Emma asked of her. Emma wanted to make tonight memorable for Regina, she wanted to make Regina feel loved, appreciated, and feel all so beautiful and sexy as Emma always believed her to be. Emma knew that Regina had become some what insecure of her body while she was pregnant with their daughters even more insecure when her belly began to swell and she gained quite a bit of weight. Emma always tried to soothe her wife's insecurities and make her feel loved by Emma despite the weight gain and lack of love making due to Regina's belly getting in the way. Emma wanted to finally make love to her wife while making her feel like the woman she was before the pregnancy but also thank Regina's body for giving her two beautiful daughters adding to their sweet little family. The blonde hoped that her wife would see how much Emma really loved her and that Emma would always love, appreciate, find Regina sexy no matter what.

"I'll be back babe, just gotta make sure everything is good to go." Emma said with a smirk knowing how the brunette was going to huff and pout at having to wait a little longer.

Rolling her eyes Regina replied "Baby, you've kept me waiting long enough!" "I want you and I want you NOW!"

Emma just smiles and leans over the console in between them to place a sweet and chaste kiss on her wife's lips. Regina tries to deepen the kiss but Emma pulls back before Regina could slip her any tongue.

"Honey, I know that we've been celibate for months, but I need you to just wait a few more minutes." "I just want tonight to be special and for everything to be perfect, okay? Emma said with a sweet smile.

"Okay, fine, but I'm only giving you two minutes!" "Two minutes Emma, I mean it!" Regina said with a pout and huffing in her seat.

Emma gets out of the car and chuckles at her wife's antics.

"Thank you, two minutes is all I need!" Emma said as she walked to the cabin, opening the door and seeing Ruby's handy work, the cabin was decked out for a night of romance just like she asked for. The blonde quickly sent a text to thank Ruby for the help; she then promised Ruby and granny an afternoon with Milly and Annah while she and Regina spent time with Henry, then finally turning off her phone after sending the text. Putting her phone on the small table near the door, Emma took a good look around, and smiled to herself. Ruby really did a great job. There were three rose petals trails that connected together in the hallway; the first one to the right of the cabin leading to the living room where a soft white rug with many pillows surrounding it laid on the floor in front of the fireplace that was ready to be lit, one connecting to the bedroom where the rose petals lead to the bed, and the last rose petal trial leading to the bathroom where there were rose petals in the tub waiting to be filled with water for a romantic bath. Emma then walked into the small kitchen that was at the left side of the cabin, there was every food that was considered to be romantic in the fridge, and a bottle of wine in some ice ready to be enjoyed. Emma picked up some chocolate covered strawberries, as well as some other sliced fruit, and the wine. Once setting those down on the coffee table, she went back into the kitchen looking in the cabinets to find drinking glasses, she finally found the right cabinet and grabbed two wine glasses placing them next to the fruit and wine. Satisfied that everything was perfect, she quickly lit the fireplace, and turned back to the front door to collect her wife from the car.

Emma opens the door to find Regina already at the door, huffing and tapping her foot impatiently not even noticing that Emma has opened the door, deciding to finally give the brunette what she wants Emma pulls Regina inside. Locking the door and leading her wife to the soft white rug near the fireplace, bringing her down to sit on her lap, as she swiftly poured them some wine the blonde said "I'm sorry I took so long, I just had to make sure a few extra things were all set, were you waiting long?"

"I was outside for ten minutes, Emma, I don't understand what was so important for me to have to wait ten minutes!" Regina playfully glared at her wife.

"But I must say that I'm quite impressed dear, thank you!" "It was sweet of you to do all of this for me, now why don't you let me thank you?" Regina said with a genuine smile as she laid Emma down onto the white rug near the warm fireplace.

"I've been waiting months to hear you say that and actually be able to do something about it!" "But, tonight is all about you my love, and I want to thank you for giving me three beautiful children." "I love you, Henry, and the girls so much!" "I know that we haven't been able to be intimate and believe me when I say that it was also really hard on me too." "I hated not being able to express my love for you, whether it was sweetly making love to you or roughly fucking you until you passed out from a really intense orgasm, I hated the fact that I couldn't make you feel good." "Another thing that really bothered me was that you didn't think of yourself as beautiful when you were carrying the babies,." "Baby, I love you more than anything, and will always find you all so beautiful and attractive." "And to be honest, I love your body even more because I know that gave us our beautiful gorgeous daughters and Henry his little sisters!" "So please never be ashamed of your beautiful body." Emma rambled as pushed herself up and pushed the brunette woman down on her back.

"Okay, I won't feel ashamed of my body anymore, and I love you too baby." Regina softly whispered with tears in her beautiful expressive eyes as she looked back up at Emma and finally leaned up to kiss her.

Emma kissed Regina softly and sweetly but then after a while the kiss quickly turned sensual and heated. Emma began to undress Regina, quickly discarding her clothing as well, and then stopping to look down at Regina.

"Babe, before we do this, I wanted to ask if we could try something?" "But it's totally okay if you say no, I don't want to pressure you or anything." Emma said with a small uncertain smile trying to see Regina's reaction.

"Well you know that I love and trust you, so if you'd be so kind as to stop being so coy, and just tell me what you want to try, I'd tell you whether or not I'd be comfortable trying it." The brunette said with a laugh as she reached for the throw blanket that was near by covering them both with it.

"Well, I wanted to make love to you using a strap on, if that's okay with you?" "I know that we haven't really used any toys but I'd like to be able to make love to you in a whole new way." Emma said with rosy cheeks.

"Honey, if it's something you want to try, then I don't see why not." "And I wouldn't mind trying this with you because like I said, I trust you." Regina said with a smirk as she grabed Emma's chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Okay, let me just go put it on, it's in the bedroom." "I'll be right back!" Emma said with a huge smile as she got up and practically ran to the bedroom.

Regina just chuckled and fluffed up the pillows behind them and made sure everything was okay.

Emma pulled on the strap on, looking at the new appendage jutting out in between her legs, she tugged on it and felt the other side of it rub into her clit. Emma moaned a little and pulled on her boxers as she walked back into the living room.

Regina looked up to see Emma with her boxers on and a good sized bulge in between the blonde's legs. Gulping, the mayor moved back making room for her wife. Emma kneeled and pulled her wife to do the same. Emma then leaned in and kissed her wife with a fever that they hadn't kissed with in months. Emma pushed Regina once again to lay back onto the pillows behind them, she pulled the throw blanket to cover them from the waist down as she laid on top of the brunette.

With one hand pulling down the boxers that she wore and quickly discarded, Emma then propped herself up with her arm, and pulled back from the intense kiss to take a quick breath as she guided her appendage to Regina's center.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked with a husky voice.

"Yes, I've been ready all these months!" Regina exclaimed in a frustrated voice.

Deciding to finally giving her wife what she wanted Emma slowly entered Regina as not to hurt her because Emma figured that she was still sensitive from giving birth to their daughters. The blonde waited for Regina to adjust. Once Regina voiced for Emma to start moving, Emma slowly thrusted into her wife.

"God, you can go faster, baby you feel so good..." Regina whimpered out as she lost herself in being filled by Emma. The brunette then ran her fingers down Emma's back and digging them into her flesh as tried to pull Emma impossibly closer.

"Damn babe, you have no idea what you do to me" Emma said increasing the speed of her thrusts. She then took one of Regina's hands into hers and held it above Regina's head as she tangled their fingers. Still propped up on her other arm, Emma decided to put her full weight on top of the brunette without crushing her, and bringing hand to hold on to Regina's hip giving Emma more leverage.

"I love you baby, so freaking much!" Emma whimpered out as she felt the strap on rubbing against her clit.

Regina could only moan out a response not being able to form words at the pleasure she was receiving from Emma. Emma could only increase the speed and power behind her thrusts as she was egged on by the noises Regina was making.

"Oh god, baby, I'm so close already..." "Just a little bit more..." Regina finally being able to voice her thoughts said as she was driven closer over the edge.

"Me too, oh god, we should have tried this out sooner..." Emma gasped out. The blonde could feel how close her wife was as she felt Regina clenching around the strap, providing Emma with more friction as it rubbed against her center.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum, faster!" Regina practically yelled out. Thrusting her hips up to meet Emma thrust for thrust.

Untangling her hand from her wife's hand, Emma brought it down between the valley of Regina's breast, down to the tummy that housed their daughters, and finally to her wife's center to rub Regina's little bundle of nerves to finally after so many months bring her over the edge.

Clenching around Emma and finally cumming after being celibate so many months Regina arched her back, mouth opened in silent scream, only saw white and blacked out from the intense orgasm thinking "God, I love this woman, and why did we not try this earlier?"

At the same time Emma came with a grunt, thrusting slowly to ride out both their orgasms, not even noticing that her brunette wife passed out from how intense her own orgasm was. As she finally looked up from the crook of Regina's neck, Emma saw the gorgeous brunette passed out, and snoring softly. Pulling out, Regina softly moaned in her sleep, causing Emma to chuckle at her wife's cuteness. Laying on her side, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, pulling her closer. Even in her sleep, Regina managed to curl her body against Emma's taller frame, and cuddled into her wife's side.

"I love you Regina, we'll get some sleep for now, but when you wake up in the morning, be ready for a surprise baby." "Good night and sweet dreams my love." Emma whispered into Regina's mussed hair as she too fell asleep.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

I got a massive sugar rush from writing the first part...am I the only one who thought it was soooooo sweet?

Thanks again to my ducky friend for helping me out!

Reviews etc are HUGELY appreciated!

I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!

Ducky - _MickeyShells23_

Tumblr - _anotherevilregal21_

Instagram - _AnotherEvilRegal_


End file.
